Vanessa and her hardships
by Noodles90210
Summary: Vanessa gets sick one day but still goes to work whats happens if she gets worse find out R
1. She's Sick

This is also being co-authored by my brother eastwade3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned High School Musical but sadly I don't I only own the plot ONESHOT ONESHOT NO MORE AFTER THIS!

Vanessa woke like any other morning to get ready for film, except this morning her hair was dull and eyes were watery and puffy her face was pale as a ghost and she was frigid. I keep on sneezing and coughing and my stomachs hurts but I can't take a day off for a little cold.

At the Set 

I was on set of breaking free getting ready to do my scene

I am starting to feel a little bit dizzy.

"Nessa are you feeling ok you look really pale and you're shaking a lot?"

"I'm fine really don't worry"

I heard Kenny shout playback, ACTION! That was my cue to start worrying about singing in front of everyone. Everything started to go blurry and I pushed the tears back and kept on going. Zac started to sing and then I was on cue. Suddenly my head was hurting immensely and I couldn't see straight all I heard was Zac singing Breaking Free.

Then suddenly everything went Black.

(Dun dun dun)

Zac's PoV

I saw Nessa stumbling and start to fall luckily I caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Kenny she's burning up is it okay if I take her back to the hotel"

"Sure we can film scenes without you guys I wish she told me she was sick and I wouldn't of made her come in today."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my car and drove her back to the hotel. We got up to our floor and I realized I didn't have a key to Nessa's room; so I took her to my room and laid her in my bed. I went to the bathroom to get the thermometer. She was 103.2 degrees which is pretty bad but not enough to take her to a stuffy hospital which I know she is afraid of going to.

I noticed her stirring when I laid the dampened cloth on her forehead to help the fever go down.

"Zac move…

"Why" he asked puzzled

"Just move" so he did and she got up and ran to the bathroom and started to vomit. I felt so bad for her so I held her hair back while she threw up. She got up and went to the sink and cleaned her mouth off and threw mouthwash in for the smell.

"Are you ok?"

"No actually I feel horrible. My nose is all stuffy and my stomach hurts and my head hurts really badly. I think I have the flu"

"Well it looks you do have the flu. I'll going to go get the garbage can and some medicine for you."

"ok"

I brought the stuff to her and she just smiled at me. And I couldn't help but smile back even though she is sick and a mess I still think she's beautiful.

"Uh Zac why are you staring at me like that hello Zac you're starting to scare me"

"Huh wha… oh right I was just thinking about how beautiful you are" he noticed she was blushing and when he realized what he just said he was as red as a fire truck.

"Look Nessa I know you don't feel the same way but I might as well tell you this anyway because I can't hide forever. I think……. I think I might lo..love you."

"Zac I love you too" Slowly they leaned in and enveloped each other in their first sweet kiss. They pulled apart short after they pulled together.

They gazed into each others eyes for a very long time. When suddenly the door slammed wide open and a very fast Corbin comes running in.

"Nessa Nessa are you ok?" Corbin started shaking Vanessa very fast and she slowly threw up again but missed and got Corbin covered in vomit.

Zac was laughing hysterically while Vanessa was apologizing and really embarrassed. Corbin ran into the shower and he immediately cleaned himself up then apologized to Vanessa for shaking her and causing her to throw up again. She fell asleep shortly after the whole Corbin incident.

What am I supposed to do with her should I crawl in and sleep next to her or the couch. I have been debating about this with myself for the past twenty minutes. Alright I will just secretly slide next to her in my king size bed. I awoke in the middle of the night to Nessa's moaning from the bathroom. When I walked in I saw blood everywhere I ran to Vanessa's side and helped her while she threw up again and when I asked her what had happened she said she had a dizzy spell and fell and hit her head and on the side of the tub. I quickly pick her up and carried her to my bed and sat her up I got bandages for her head and cleaned it up. She was cold again so I got and extra towel and told her that she is going to the hospital tomorrow because I said so.

That's it sorry everybody but it was getting late and I am really tired. The next time will be the hospital and the diagnosis of her problem


	2. Intruder Alert

Here's the next chapter, we liked all the reviews. We just want you to keep them coming. A little bit of House humor crossed over in this chapter.

At the Hospital

Zac and Vanessa were waiting patiently for the results from her tests.

When Dr. Chase came out Zac put a comforting arm around Nessa's waist.

"Vanessa has a rare case of E coli Pneumonia" the doctor said.

Now you are going to have to stay her for a while we treat, we are not sure whether it will get better, in some rare cases the patient dies but most likely you'll get better. Now we have to start you on the treatment right away." He said as he was showing Nessa her room.

"I promised I would stay with her until she gets better and that's what I'll do" Zac said urgently.

"I'm afraid you can't, no friends allowed, its after visiting hours. You need to be a relative, the best I can do is tell you how she's doing every once and a while" the doctor replied.

"Can I sleep with Vanessa in her hospital room?" Zac said.

"You can sleep in the chair next to her bed if you would like," the Chase replied.

"Nothing like teen love," Dr. House said sarcastically after he heard Zac said to Chase.

"Weren't you like that with Stacy when you were young? Chase replied.

"I didn't even know her when I was young." House replied

"Well that's a surprise since your pretty old," Chase said with a sarcastic grin. Just then Cuddy walked in his office.

"Mommy Chase said I'm old," House said sarcastically.

Back to Zac and Nessa

"Zac go back to the hotel, get some rest, I might not be there, but you still need to act," Nessa said.

"No, I'm staying here with you," Zac replied.

"Zac please," Nessa begged him.

"Okay," Zac finally agreed.

"Promise me you'll tell everybody I'm fine, and that there's nothing to worry about," Nessa said.

"I promise," Zac replied.

Back at the hotel

In Zac's room, Corbin and Lucas were playing video games, while Ashley and Monique were putting on makeup.

Zac walked through the door. The guys stopped their game, and the girls stopped putting on makeup.

"Zac is she okay?" Ashley said.

"Zac does she have to stay in the hospital?" Monique shouted.

"Zac is she going to die?" Corbin screamed in terror.

"Zac is she anorexic?" Lucas questions.

"Guys Guys she is going to be fine, I hope. She has E Coli Pneumonia and yes she has to stay at the hospital for a few days because the treatment is received through an IV." I said really loud and slow so he would only have to say it once.

A few hours later everyone was gone and I was pacing my room. I was worried about Nessa. So many things about her were rushing through my head. I had to see her but how? I figured it out; she was on the first floor I know she likes to sleep with the windows open because she loves the cool night breeze so all I have to do is drive over to the hospital and fine her room from outside and seek through the window.

Mission Impossible coming to you soon like 5 4 3 2 1 NOW!

I got into my car and started driving. I put in a CD; it was the mission impossible soundtrack, perfect for a time like this.

I arrived at the hospital; I got out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Now, how am I supposed to get in there?"

"I remember seeing a clock tower straight out the window," Zac said whispering to himself.

I found the clock tower across the street, and then found the window that was opened.

The window was only open about an inch or two, so he opened it wide enough to get through. Before he got it open enough, it made a loud screeching noise. The window looked old, but not old enough to make a noise like this. He quickly went in and closed the window to how it already was.

When he turned around he saw Nessa huddle together pale as a ghost tears down her face and scared out of her mind.

"Nessa it's me Zac, its ok, I'm here now." "I'm staying here for the night," Zac said to Nessa.

"Oh my god Zac, are you trying to give me a heart attack! I'm already in the hospital why don't you keep me here longer!."

I stood there so surprised, I didn't think she would get this mad at me, there is something up and she's not telling me, something that's really bothering her.

"Nessa what's wrong is there something you are not telling me, I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice. Now please tell me, it's just us I promise I won't tell anyone if you want, I just want to help you." Zac says patiently.

"Okay," Nessa said calmly.

"I was …." She started to cry and shake convulsively she couldn't get the words out so all I could do was hold her and say soothing words while stroking her hair and rubbing her back. (Now I will pause so everyone can go awwwwww! Now back to the story) After a little while she calmed down and she was ready to try and tell him again.

"Zac a few weeks ago when we first started filming remember that night I didn't feel good and decided to stay at the hotel when you and the gang went out to dinner?"

"Yeah"

"Well while I was asleep Bart you know the one who plays your dad in the movie. Um he um he broke into my room and and I can't tell you I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt."

Flashback

_I was sleeping in my room when I heard my door bang open I thought it was either Zac or Ashley because they are the only ones I gave an extra key to. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep when I was suddenly yanked up out of bed to see Bart holding me. _

"_If you make a sound or tell anyone about this I will kill you" he said fiercely. _

_I cried through the whole thing be cause I knew what he was going to do. _

_For weeks I cried myself to sleep and didn't tell anyone about this night. _

End of Flashback

"Come on Nessa you can tell what did he do to you?" Zac asked gently.

"He, he raped me" and with that Nessa broke down again in Sobs. Zac clenched his hand into a fist. He was not going to let him get away with what he did.

That's all folks till next time on Vanessa and her Hardships this is Potterandefronlover and eastwade3 signing off!

"You know, he did seem a lot happier than he usually was on the set yesterday," Zac said getting a clue.

A few hours later everyone was gone and he was pacing his room. He was worried about Nessa. So many things about Nessa were rushing through his head. He started to sweat. Out of nowhere he collapsed.

Next room down was Corbin, he heard the loud noise, and immediately woke up. He got out of his room and tried to open Zac's door.

It was locked, so he went to the front desk, and asked for a spare key to room 342.


End file.
